


Nice Try, Stiles

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [368]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baking, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/27/19: “help, chocolate, hand”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [368]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	Nice Try, Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/27/19: “help, chocolate, hand”

Derek was just removing from the oven a pan of his signature deep dark moist and chewy chocolate brownies when Stiles nearly floated into the kitchen.

“Mmmm, honey, need any help?” he asked, his face lower and lower over the pan of freshly baked goodness.

Derek’s hand against Stiles’s forehead abruptly stopped the descent.

“They’re for dessert.”

“Come on! Your brownies are the second most excellent thing in the universe!”

Despite knowing better, Derek feigned interest. “What’s the first?

“ _Your love_ ,” Stiles rumbled.

“You’re still not getting a brownie till dessert,” Derek replied, unfazed.

“ _Fine!”_ Stiles stormed from the kitchen.


End file.
